


Christmas spirit

by laurenxlizabxth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fools at Christmas, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stony smut, the knives out sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenxlizabxth/pseuds/laurenxlizabxth
Summary: Steve and tony host a holiday party, Tony gets bored and drags Steve off for a quickie. Included knives out sweater and some good old fashioned wall sex
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Christmas spirit

The holidays were never Tony's favorite thing growing up, even in adulthood he spent them drinking and alone. But now he was the one hosting the Avenger's Christmas party in his own home, leaning on the bar watching his husband talk with Wanda and Scott. Steve was wearing jeans and a thick, white knit turtle neck sweater that fit him maybe just a bit too well. His hair was combed neatly- making Tony want to run his fingers through it and mess it up even more than he usually did. Rhodey walked up and stood next to Tony, following his gaze. 

"Great party, Tony." He said, pulling Tony from his increasingly dirty thoughts. 

"Thank you. He was the one that convinced me to do this anyways." He replied, nodding at Steve. He managed to catch Steve's eye, giving him a wink that made him excuse himself from his conversation and cross the room. 

"Hey, Rhodes. Having a good time?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist. 

"Excellent time." He said, "Excuse me guys, there was a plate of cookies over there just calling my name." He grinned before leaving the two men. Steve turned his whole body to Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them together. 

"Are you having a good time?" He purred, cocking his head to the side. 

"I am." Tony smirked, draping his arms around Steve's neck as he got pushed against the bar. "Although," He lowered his voice. "I would much prefer it if all these people left so I could be alone with my very sexy husband." 

"Stark you are insatiable, aren't you?" He growled, dipping his head to kiss Tony gently, pulling away too soon. "Sadly, it's still early I doubt your house is going to be empty any time soon." He looked around at all their friends laughing and talking around the house. 

"You're right, guess we'll just have to get away anyways." Tony replied, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Tony." Steve rolled his eyes, stepping back a bit to put space between them. "Literally all our friends are here- you really think sneaking off for a quickie is the most appropriate thing to do?" 

"Who ever said anything about being appropriate?" Tony growled, pushing past Steve and walking towards hallway. The majority of the party was in the kitchen, living room and dining room and Steve watched Tony move towards the hall that lead to his office. Tony was saying hi to people as he walked the room, but kept giving Steve a dangerous look. Steve took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that he was already getting hard, and then Tony disappeared around the corner. He hesitated another moment before cursing under his breath and going to follow Tony. He got to the hallway, which was fairly dark and started towards the office. He reached the door and instantly Tony's mouth was on his, hands grabbing his sides. 

Steve instinctively grabbed Tony's face in his hands and pushed him back into the room, kicking the door shut behind them before getting pressed against the door. Tony was kissing him hard as his hands moved and undid Steve's belt and zipper. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth before pushing him back and yanking his sweater over his head, fingers running over his bare abs before pulling them back together. Their tongues clashed as they both kicked shoes off, Steve's hands rushing to undo Tony's pants and shove them down his legs to be kicked off. 

"Do you have lube in here?" Steve muttered against Tony's skin as he kissed his neck. Tony pulled back quickly.

"Yes." Was all he could get out, bolting to his desk and pulling a drawer open. Steve pulled his own sweater off as Tony crossed back to him, bottle in hand. "You are so hot." He whispered as Steve pulled them together again, turning them and pushing Tony into the wall roughly. Tony moaned into Steve's mouth and reached down to pull Steve's cock out of his boxers. Steve bit Tony's bottom lip as he slid Tony's boxers off and pushed them to the floor as Tony slicked Steve's cock, dropping the bottle of lube on the floor. Steve pushed Tony against the wall and kissed him roughly. Tony's arms draped around his neck as Steve's hands gripped his waist and hiked Tony off the floor. 

"Yes. Yes, yes fuck me now." Tony moaned, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist and loving the strength of his husband. Steve wrapped one hand around Tony's waist to hold him up and lined himself up to Tony's hole and slowly lowered him onto his cock. Tony hissed as Steve started slowly thrusting up into him, running a hand through Steve's hair and tilting his head up to connect their lips again. Steve's hands gripped Tony's waist hard enough to bruise as he continued roughly thrusting into Tony, who moaned with every move, tipping his head back onto the wall in pleasure. 

"More, more please. Harder Steve." Tony whimpered, Steve's mouth on his neck leaving bite marks all over his skin. Steve wrapped a hand around Tony and stroked him in time with his hips snapping into Tony. Tony gripped at Steve's shoulders and cried out as he came on Steve's chest. Steve didn't stop thrusting, he held Tony's limping body up as Tony pressed his mouth to Steve's neck. 

"God, Tony. So good." He panted as Tony moaned in his ear, making him come shortly after. Steve choked back his moans and pushed up into Tony a couple more times, riding out his orgasm and Tony's over sensitivity. 

When Steve stopped moving they stayed there for a moment, pressed up against the wall and panting. Tony slowly unwrapped his body from Steve, who carefully set him back down, pushing against him and kissing him hard and slow. 

"Aren't you glad you chose to be inappropriate now?" Tony asked as Steve pulled back.

"Very glad." Steve grinned, "Clean up and lets get dressed and back out there." He said, grabbing tissues from Tony's desk and doing his best to wipe himself off before tucking himself back into his pants. They both gathered clothes and put them back on, trying to tame hair down and look more innocent than everyone knew they were. 

"Good?" Tony asked as Steve fixed his turtle neck and smoothed his hair one last time. 

"Let's go." Steve asked, grabbing Tony's hand and dragging him back out to the party.


End file.
